Miel y Anís
by Boggart Girls
Summary: Parejas comunes e inusuales. Harry descubrirá que no está solo, y que nunca lo estará. ¿Cómo los ayudarán la miel y el anís? Entrá, descubrilo. HPGW DMHG Primer fic, sin corregir, tengan paciencia.
1. La decisión

Capítulo 1: "La decisión"

Ginny Weasley estaba sentada en la sala común cuando entró su hermano Ron con excelentes noticias; Acababan de nombrar a su mejor amigo, capitán del equipo de quidditch de gryffindor y ahora seguro que iba a quedarse siempre en él, no importaba lo mal que jugase. Ginny se puso contenta por su hermano, pero mucho más por el amor de su vida; Harry Potter. La pelirroja dibujó una enorme sonrisa, y sus pensamientos empezaron a divagar: Harry y ella montados en una escoba, Harry moviendo su cabello al compás del viento, Harry aferrando la snitch dorada, Gryffindor ganando la copa de quidditch, y se ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, si es que eso era posible. Una voz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos:

Ginny, ¿me escuchas? – Volvió a repetir Harry.

Ginny se sobresaltó, ni un poco preparada para contestarle algo al chico, ya que cada vez que lo veía se quedaba muda.

Si. - dijo esta, paralizada.

Te preguntaba si ya te habías enterado de que…

te nombraron capitán del equipo. Completó la frase Ginny, reaccionando. Si, lo se y te felicito Harry. Me puse muy contenta cuando me lo dijo Ron.

Ah… - titubeó el chico. No sabía que más decirle, solo sabía que quería seguir hablando con ella, aunque no estaba muy seguro por qué.

En serio me alegro, - dijo Ginny. Pero oye, Harry, Dean me está esperando. Nos vemos luego.

Y salió disparada a través del retrato de la dama gorda, no sabiendo en realidad a donde ir. Sentía que Harry buscaba cualquier tipo de excusa para hablarle, pero eso era claramente imposible, ya que Harry sabía muy bien que ella moría por el (debido a que el inútil de su hermano Ron se lo había comentado, "por casualidad", como se argumentaba él) y si el niño de la cicatriz sentía algo por ella se lo habría dicho. O por lo menos a Hermione, suponía. Pero seguro que eran ilusiones de su cabeza, y Harry no la veía más que como la hermanita de Ron. De todos modos, actualmente, la más pequeña de los Weasley estaba saliendo con Dean Thomas, un chico muy apuesto, que la quería muchísimo. Ella le había prometido a Hermione, que actualmente era su mejor amiga, y se había prometido a sí misma, que se olvidaría de Harry Potter, y empezaría a salir con más chicos, pero por mucho que lo intentó, y aunque cada vez tenía mas pretendientes, como comprobaba cada vez que nombraban o insinuaban, a Harry, su mente se volvía a imaginar momentos extraordinarios que le encantaría vivir con él, y que, como de a poco se iba soltando y estaba más extrovertida con Harry, había ya vivido.

Por otro lado, Harry se había quedado mudo con la rápida fuga de Ginny, y se lamentaba no haber podido mantener la conversación. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Antes, veía a Ginny, y se ponía a hablar con ella como lo haría con Hermione o Ron (aunque ella no contestaba mucho, sino que se limitaba a asentir o negar con la cabeza), y ahora, cada vez que la miraba, el aroma y el brillo que desprendía su cabello rojizo lo embelezaba, esos ojos cafés le encantaban, y se encontraba mudo imaginándose salidas con ella, charlas, y… besos. Sí, de vez en cuando, se encontraba con una imagen de ellos dos besándose en la sala común. Bueno, para ser sincero, muy de vez en cuando.

Le hervía la sangre cada vez que nombraba a Dean, y cuando los veía juntos ni hablemos. Pero en fin, ya estaba decidido; En la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, estuviera Dean en el medio o no, invitaría a Ginny a ir con el. Claro que eso sería dentro de una semana, pero en fin.


	2. El golpe

Capítulo 2: "El golpe"

Harry estaba acostado en su cama en el dormitorio junto a Ron. En sus manos tenía una carta, con la letra del profesor Dumbledore. Decía lo siguiente:

_Harry, _

_Ven a mi despacho mañana a las siete de la tarde. Ponte la capa de invisibilidad, no quiero que nadie te vea. Espero que estés bien._

_Atentamente, _

_Profesor Dumbledore_

_PD: Pastillas de miel y anís._

Ron y él se preguntaban para que lo necesitaría esta vez, y sobre todo por qué quería que nadie lo vea. De todos modos, esa carta quedó en el olvido en ese momento, ya que Ron dio en el clavo:

No soporto que mi hermana salgo con Dean. No la quiero ver con nadie a quien yo no conozca bien, y sepa que es buena persona. En realidad no la quiero ver con nadie.

Ron, por favor; Tiene 15 años.Ya está bastante grandecita, ¿no crees?

Puede que tengas razón, pero no me agrada verla besuqueándose con cualquiera por ahí. ¡Realmente no me gusta!

Vas a tener que aceptarlo, pues no tienes poder sobre ella. Así que vete acostumbrando, porque Ginny creció, esta muy bonita, tiene una figura muy esbelta y si los chicos no lo notan en realidad están muy ciegos.

Harry se arrepintió en seguida de haber dicho eso; acababa de confesar que Ginny le gusta físicamente, y adelante de su hermano Ron. En realidad mucho no le importaba el pelirrojo que estaba a su lado, sino el hecho de que si le gustaba, y mucho, y de que cabía la posibilidad de que más de media docena de chicos estuvieran tras ella. Aunque probablemente nadie se le acercaría, ya que salía con Dean (relación que no preocupaba a Harry porque por como la chica de ojos marrones hablaba de él sabía que en realidad no lo quería, sino que le tenía el cariño que se le brinda a un amigo).

Harry, acabas de decir que mi hermana te parece una especie de Diosa, - le dijo Ron algo desconcertado.

Ron, se que sonó muy exagerado, pero tienes que admitir que es linda.

¡Claro que lo es! Es la hermana más linda del mundo – y sonrió al pensar que a Harry le podría gustar Ginny. En realidad era el único chico que quería para ella.

Ambos chicos quedaron fundidos en sus pensamientos y se quedaron dormidos. Al otro día no tenían muchas materias, solo por la mañana, pero ambos tenían el presentimiento de que sería un día agotador, ya que tenían práctica.

Era lunes, y esa tarde el entrenamiento de Quidditch sería a las tres en punto. Ron iba junto a Harry, quien estaba muy feliz, ya que se podría decir que había sido un día Light. Nadie les había dejado deberes, a excepción de Snape, pero solo a él, porque su poción se había puesto dura cuando en realidad debía de ser un líquido fucsia. Y la mejor parte de todo es que vería a Ginny en el entrenamiento. Estaban tan pero tan contentos que no se dieron cuenta de que pasó por su lado un chico pelinegro con una chica en brazos.

Cuando llegaron a los cambiadores, se encontraron los casilleros que contenían los uniformes del equipo vacíos. Supusieron que habían llegado antes y estaban entrenando, por ende se cambiaron y salieron. La luz del radiante sol les dio de lleno en lo ojos, y ambos divisaron las silueta de un par de jugadores del equipo sentados en el césped.

Se acercaron, y se dieron cuenta de que faltaban Dean y Ginny.

¿Dónde está el resto del equipo? - preguntó Harry, tratando de mostrar indiferencia, aunque en realidad se sentía bastante preocupado ya que Ginny nunca faltaba a las prácticas.

Bueno, estábamos entrenando, cuando Ginny perdió el control de su escoba, y cayó desde varios metros arriba. Entonces Dean bajó enseguida, antes de Fred y de mi, por cierto, la cargó y la llevo a la enfermería. Estaba inconsciente. Queríamos alcanzarla pero llegó Malfoy y comenzó a reírse de ella, imagínate Harry, ¡en nuestras caras!, entonces nos detuvimos, y le lanzamos un fuerte puñetazo. El profesor Snape nos vio, y nos ordenó que nos quedáramos aquí sentados mientras llevaba a Malfoy a la enfermería. Y entonces llegaron ustedes… - relató George.

Harry y Ron se quedaron callados unos segundos, luego ambos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo y salieron disparados a la enfermería. Estaban muy preocupados. ¿Por qué diablos habían ido a practicar sin esperarlos? Seguramente el podría haber detenido la caída de la pelirroja, o por lo menos agarrarla antes de que llegara al piso. Corrían muy deprisa, cuando vieron a Snape salir de la enfermería.

Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por correr en los pasillos, - gruñó Snape. Y siguió su camino hacia el campo de Quidditch, seguramente para castigar a Fred y a George.

Ron y Harry entraron en la enfermería y vieron a Ginny acostada en una cama, y a Dean a su lado. A Harry le agarró un odio que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se quedaron los tres mirándola por unos minutos, hasta que entró la enfermera suplente, (ya que la oficial se había enfermado con algún especie de virus muggle que todavía no encontraban una encantamiento para vencerlo), y les ordenó que se fueran. Entonces Ginny se movió, y se despertó, y los cuatro se sonrieron. Al primero que vio la chica fue a Harry, y su sonrisa se amplió.

Chicos, deben irse. – anunció la enfermera.

¡Pero si acabamos de llegar!, - se quejaron Ron y Harry. Dean sin inmutarse, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ginny y desapareció por la puerta.

Déjelos quedarse, por favor – dijo Ginny muy levemente.

Está bien, - accedió la enfermera, pero solo una ratito más. Weasley necesita dormir mucho para recuperarse por completo. - Recibió un fuerte golpe, eso es todo, - anunció cuando vio la cara de lo chicos. Pero se le va a pasar cuando descanse.

Harry, muy contento de que Ginny despertara, de que Dean se haya ido, y de que se pudieran quedar, habló antes que Ron.

¿Cómo estas Ginny, te sientes bien? – dijo, con una sonrisa, pero aún algo preocupado.

Si, muy bien ahora que los veo. Me parece que Malfoy me embrujó la escoba, o algo así, ¡porque no podía volar tranquila!

Debe de haber sido algo como cuando Lobby embrujó la Quaffle, Harry, en el partido de Quidditch. ¿Te acuerdas?

Claro que si, - dijo Harry, recordando como luego de romperse un brazo, directamente no tuvo mas huesos y luego como le dolieron cuando volvieron a crecer. Hizo una mueca de repugnancia, y dolor, ante la cual Ginny sonrió.

Ron se dio cuenta de que sobraba, así que decidió irse.

- Ginny, me quedé muy preocupado con qué castigo le asignarán a los gemelos, así que ahora que se que estás bien, voy a ver. No quiero que los dejen sin jugar al Quidditch. Quédate un rato más con Harry, te paso a ver en una hora. La besó en la mejilla y se fue.


	3. Excelentes noticias

Capítulo 3: "Excelentes noticias"

Harry se quedó solo con ella. Ambos estaban medio ruborizados, pero ni se fijaron en ello. Se miraban fijamente.

Yo mismo me voy a encargar de romperle la cara a Malfoy, - dijo sonriendo.

No hace falta Harry. Yo me quiero dar el gusto – siguió Ginny.

Ambos rieron, y Harry dijo:

No, no, no es digno de una dama pegar. Yo me encargo, te lo prometo.

Luego de eso, se sonrieron. Ginny recordó que Dean había salido, y preguntó:

Harry, ¿Dean me trajo hasta acá?

Si – dijo Harry, frío y con odio.

Tengo que agradecerle. Después de todo, aún se preocupa por mí.

¿Después de qué? – preguntó Harry, realmente intrigado.

Bueno, es que en el gran comedor, antes de la práctica, rompí con él. No se lo tomó muy bien, y desde entonces no me habla, pero en fin, no quiero jugar con sus sentimientos. No estoy enamorada de él, y jamás los estuve. Los intentos de sacar a cierto chico de mi cabeza siguen siendo fallidos.

¿A quién quieres sacar de tu mente Ginny? – preguntó Harry muy decepcionado, ya que había alguien que realmente le movía el piso a la pelirroja, es decir que ya no había oportunidad con ella.

A ti – dijo Ginny con total franqueza.

¿Y por qué quieres hacer eso? – dijo Harry, acercándose lentamente hacia ella, después de salir de su estado de shock.

Porque me gustas desde el primer día que te vi, y jamás te has dado cuenta, ni te importa, ni te gusto, - dijo Ginny con voz de tristeza y los ojos cristalinos.

Puede que tengas razón, nunca me di cuenta. Pero ¿Quién te dijo que no me importa, y que no me gustas?

Ginny lo miró incrédula, y Harry se acercó más. Estaban casi rozándose los labios, cuando entró la enfermera, y dijo:

Bueno muchachito, ya es hora de marcharte.

Se quedó quieta al ver la escena, pidió perdón por interrumpir, dijo que se podía quedar solo un minuto más, se dio media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta. La situación se había vuelto bochornosa, e incómoda, por ende Harry se separó de Ginny. Se quedaron mirando unos instantes. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado besarla! Al parecer ella pensaba lo mismo, ya que se quedo mirándolo expectante.

Eh, Ginny, debo irme, tengo que hacer una redacción de pociones, ir a ver a Hermione a la biblioteca, y luego reunirme con Dumb…

Se quedó callado, ya que se había olvidado el hecho de que nadie debía saber a dónde iba.

- A mi también me citó Dumbledore esta tarde a las siete, Harry – dijo Ginny.

El chico se quedó mirándola.

¿En serio? – dijo Harry.

Si.

¿Y qué querrá de nosotros? – preguntó Harry.

La verdad es que no lo se.

Bueno, la cuestión es que es muy tarde y tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos allí entonces, Ginny – se despidió Harry, luego giró y se marchó.

Ginny se quedó pensando lo maravilloso que hubiera sido ese beso. Luego se preguntó que necesitaría Dumbledore de ella, ya que era la primera vez que le pedía que fuese a su despacho. Entró la enfermera y le dijo que después de dormir unas horas podría irse.


	4. La cita con Dumbledore

Capítulo 4: "La cita con Dumbledore"

Eran las cinco menos cinco y Harry estaba caminando hacia la sala común para hacer su redacción y luego encontrarse Hermione en la biblioteca, así se la corregiría. Estaba maldiciendo a la enfermera por haber interrumpido ese momento, y estaba pensando en como actuar delante de Ginny de ahora en más. También su cabeza se iba hacia el hecho de que el director también había citado a Ginny a la reunión. ¿Qué querría de ambos? Se pasó el tiempo que hacía la redacción, pensando alguna respuesta posible, y lo único que encontró fue que el pergamino que estaba delante de él estaba con un solo párrafo, que contenía palabras sin sentido, y con iniciales como la G, o el nombre de Dumbledore, escrito por todos lados. Pensó que de todos modos sabría la respuesta en unas horas, y en cuanto a la redacción, confiaba en que Hermione se la haría.

- ¡Harry!, al fin llegaste – exclamó la chica. Desde la mañana que no te veo, ¿Dónde estabas?

- Bueno, verás, con Ginny, porque se ca… - pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

- ¿Con Ginny? – pregunto sorprendida.

- Si, se cayó de su escoba y estuve en la enfermería con ella. – finalizó Harry. - Pero descuida, esta bien, - se apresuró a agregar, al ver la cara de Hermione. -Supongo que en una hora saldrá de allí, ya que Dumbledore la citó también a ella esta tarde.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Hermione, una vez más sorprendidísima. - ¿Para qué?

- No lo sé Herms – dijo el chico. -Espero que tenga buenas noticias sobre el paradero de Voldemort, o algo por el estilo. El no saber nada de él me esta consumiendo. Cada día estoy más preocupado. No quiero ni puedo ver a tanta gente morir por su culpa. Juro que haré que esa estúpida profecía se cumpla y mataré a Voldemort.

Hermione estaba muy preocupada por la vida de todos, pero esencialmente por la de su amigo. Se enfrentaría a Voldemort cara a cara algún día y solo viviría uno de ellos.

- Herms, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – preguntó Harry con tono de súplica y sacando su intento de redacción de la mochila.

- Si Harry, te termino, o mejor dicho empiezo, la redacción para Snape – dijo al ver el pergamino de Harry. Tú ve a reunirte con Dumbledore y después nos cuentas a Ron y a mí que pasó, ¿De acuerdo?

- Esta bien, muchas gracias. Te quiero amiga, eres única – se despidió Harry.

Eran las siete menos diez y Harry se dirigía al despacho del profesor. En el camino se chocó con Ginny, que venía de la enfermería. Ambos se ruborizaron un poco. Luego, Harry le preguntó.

- ¿Ya te encuentras bien?

- Si, Harry, gracias por preguntar.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que se encontraron frente a la gárgola del despacho.

- Pastillas de miel y anís – pronunció Harry, y la gárgola se movió. Ambos chicos se adentraron a la oficina del director. Tocaron a la puerta, y este les indicó que pasaran.

El despacho estaba como siempre, con los retratos colorido fénix del director.

- Buenas tardes, chicos – los saludó Dumbledore.

- Buenas tardes profesor – respondieron los dos al unísono.

- Tomen asiento, por favor. – siguió el director.

Ambos alumnos obedecieron. Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a que Dumbledore lo cite, pero para Ginny, era algo extraño, parecía más una cita para un castigo que otra cosa, pero ella sabía que no era así.

- Se preguntarán, para qué los he llamado a los dos, ¿No es así? – empezó Dumbledore.

- Si, profesor. Si fuera tan amable de explicarnos, estoy un poco desconcertada. – se apresuró a contestar Ginny.

- Pues, verán. La verdad es, Harry – dijo ahora dirigiéndose hacia el – que de ahora en más, la señorita Weasley será tan confidente tuyo como la señorita Granger o el señor Weasley. Porque desde este momento, es preferible que no se separen. Deben tratar de estar todo el tiempo posible juntos. Es muy importante que me hagan caso sin replicar, - dijo mirando a Harry, que había abierto la boca, probablemente para protestar o preguntar algo. – porque saben que si no fuera algo sumamente importante, no les pediría nada tan absurdo.

Harry y Ginny se miraron, sin saber muy bien que decir, preguntar o hacer. O Dumbledore estaba muy loco, o había pasado algo en realidad.

- Pero, profesor… - empezó a decir el chico.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer eso? – dijo Ginny, a quien le gustaba la idea, pero el hecho de que los momentos que pasarían juntos después de lo que paso en la enfermería, serían incómodos, no le agradaba.

- Bueno, empezaré a contarles desde el principio lo que sé, pero antes que nada, necesito comprobar si mi hipótesis es correcta, ya que si no, todo sería para nada. Por favor, alumnos, tómense de las manos, cierren los ojos, y colóquese arriba de la alfombra que está en el centro del despacho.

Los chicos dieron media vuelta para comprobar que la alfombra estuviese ahí, y luego hicieron lo que el director les ordenó. Esperaron unos segundos, y luego Dumbledore empezó a decir una serie de palabras raras, que Harry suponía debía de ser algún hechizo antiguo y complicado, y un rato mas tarde, los chicos tenían desde las manos, hasta la altura de los codos, y en las mejillas, la piel color rojo fuego.

Abrieron los ojos, al sentir un tremendo calor en el brazo, y observaron lo sucedido. Unos veinte segundos más tarde, el color desapareció. Se miraron confundidos, y Harry preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasó profesor? ¿Qué es ese hechizo? ¿Para qué sirve? ¿Por qué la piel cambió de color?

- Bueno, Harry, veras… - empezó a explicarles Dumbledore – es un tanto complicado lo que les voy a explicar, así que presten atención, y no me interrumpan hasta que termine.

Harry y Ginny asintieron, y se limitaron a escuchar lo que el profesor les diría.

- La verdad es que, lo que ese hechizo hizo, es intercambiar sus sangres. Como notarán, son compatibles, ya que ambos se sienten muy bien, e incluso podría decir que la señorita Weasley está un poco más animada que cuando llegó. Estoy seguro, Ginny, que estabas muy cansada con el tiempo que estás dedicando a estudiar a los MHB. Pero con este hechizo que he realizado, Harry te ha pasado su energía, y ahora ambos la tienen. Me refiero a que, de los dos, el que tiene más energía se la pasa al otro, pero sin perderla. Entonces, ambos la recuperan, y también cicatrizan todas las heridas que uno pueda tener. Lo raro es que, para que este hechizo se pueda realizar, debe haber un lazo muy fuerte que une a esas personas – Ginny y Harry se sonrojaron – y no solamente eso, sino que ambas sangres deben ser compatibles, y saben, chicos, que la sangre de un mago es siempre distinta a la de otro. Por eso son muy pocas las veces en la que este hechizo se convocó.

- Esta bien, profesor, entiendo. Pero aún no se porqué debo ir a todos lados con Ginny. – dijo Harry.

- Si me dejaran terminar, - prosiguió el director, muy tranquilo – se los contaré. Recuerda Harry, que ahora Ginny debe saber todo lo que te ocurre, ya que será tu único medio de salvación por si algo te ocurre.

Harry estaba desconcertadísimo. ¿Ginny, su único medio de salvación? ¿A qué se refería Dumbledore?

- Estoy segurísimo de lo que trama Voldemort, Harry, – Harry empezó a escuchar con mucha más atención – y es algo horrible. Estoy seguro de que intenta utilizar a uno de tus amigos, para llegar hasta ti. Y lo peor de todo, es que no vas a poder evitarlo. En esta lucha no estarás solo, Harry. La señorita Weasley estará en todo momento contigo. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque si te llega a pasar algo, y te quedas sin energía, con solo tomarla de la mano, y decir el hechizo que te enseñaré, (que es el que acabo de hacer), ella te pasará la misma cantidad de energía que posee, sin perder la suya. Es un hechizo sensacional, pero eso pone en riesgo la vida de Ginny.

- ¡Jamás pondría en riesgo su vida, profesor! ¿Usted cree que la llevaría a luchar la última batalla conmigo? Jamás, antes prefiero morir – se exaltó Harry.

¿Y que pasa si yo te quiero acompañar, vayas a donde vayas? Al fin y acabo, yo pasaré todo el tiempo contigo, y no sabes cuando te encontraras con Voldemort, y ¡yo no pienso dejarte si se te cruza! ¿Entiendes? – dijo Ginny.

- Chicos, cálmense y vuelvan a tomar asiento – dijo el director, ya sin saber cuándo se habían levantado – así no van a llegar a ningún lado. Harry, lamento decirte que debido al lazo de sangre que lo une, quieras o no que esté Ginny en el lugar donde te encontrarás con Voldemort, ella estará ahí. Son cosas del destino, no puedes luchar contra este. Mi opinión de que estén siempre juntos, es porque ha habido advertencias del paradero de Voldemort, y antes de que el se haga notar, mandará a hacer algo macabro a sus mortífagos. Así que si ustedes se mantienen unidos, ambos se podrán salvar entre sí, mantenerse con energía, y ayudar con sus increíbles habilidades a sus amigos. No me refiero a la señorita Granger o al señor Weasley, ya que son excelentes magos, pero a sus compañeros sí. Harry, debes resignarte, y seguir viviendo tu vida. No pido que sean unas mutuas garrapatas, pero pasa tiempo con Ginny como si fuera Hermione o Ron. Te prometo que será lo mejor para los dos. No digo que sea verdad esta información, y tampoco creo que alguien pueda entrar al castillo, debido a las importantísimas medidas de seguridad que tomé. Pero uno nunca sabe, Harry, y es mejor prevenir que curar.

- Esta bien profesor. Yo me encargaré de no separarme de Harry, - dijo Ginny con una sonrisita – no se preocupe.

- No me preocupo, querida. Quieran o no, estarán juntos, ya verán. – le respondió Dumbledore.

- Bueno profesor, creo que esta bien. No me separaré de ella. La voy a cuidar más que a mi vida. No me permitiría que otro amigo mío muriese por mi culpa.

- Cedric no murió por tu culpa, Harry, y bien lo sabes. Ya es hora de que se retiren, es muy tarde. Bajen a cenar, y hasta mañana. Que tengan una buena semana. – se despidió Dumbledore.

- Hasta mañana. – dijeron ambos chicos, y se retiraron del despacho de su directos para bajar al gran comedor a cenar, y de paso contarle a Hermione y Ron todo.


	5. La confesión de Hermione

Capítulo 5 "La confesión de Hermione"

¿Todo el tiempo con Ginny? Amaba como sonaba esa idea, pero odiaba igualmente poner en peligro la vida de la pelirroja.

Estaban en el gran comedor, junto con Ron y Hermione, y mientras Ginny les contaba lo ocurrido en el despacho del director, Harry no pudo evitar notar que a Hermione se le iba la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin, específicamente hacia Draco Malfoy. Mientras miraba esto, se acordó de que le había prometido a Ginny que le daría un buen golpe a Malfoy, y así lo haría, pero no ese día, sino el siguiente, ya que estaba agotado. Habían pasado muchas cosas: Ginny en la enfermería, el intento de beso, la especie de redacción, y la charla con Dumbledore. Mañana se vengaría, pero eso ahora no importaba, así que se quedó charlando con sus tres mejores amigos mientras comían, y se puso a pensar en donde estaría Voldemort, y en qué estaría haciendo.

- Bueno chicos, ¿Vamos a acostarnos? – dijo Harry.

- Si, buena idea, - asintió Ron.

- Nosotras nos quedaremos una rato más. Tengo que contarle un par de cosas a Ginny, y supongo que ella tendrá cosas que decirme ¿No es así amiga? – dijo Hermione, guiñándole el ojo.

- Claro que si. – dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente.

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana – se despidieron los chicos.

Las chicas se quedaron charlando hasta pasadas las doce de la noche, cosa muy rara para Hermione ya que era lunes y al otro día tenían clases normalmente, pero era muy importante saber que había pasado entre Harry y ella en la enfermería, y también contarle algo muy importante. Cuando Ginny acabó, ella dijo:

-Ya se que odias a Malfoy desde siempre, y ahora mucho más, desde que te embrujó la escoba, pero esta tarde me abordó en la biblioteca, y me dijo que aunque sea una hija de muggles, y créeme que me sorprendió al no utilizar el término "sangre sucia", no podía negar que era un chica hermosísima, y que le gustaba mucho. Sonaba muy convincente, no sabía que pensar. Claro que le dije que el también era muy apuesto, pero nada más. Estoy segura de que me está cargando. ¿Tú qué opinas Ginny?

- Opino que no tienes que pensar eso de Malfoy. Yo no lo odio, pero no me agrada. En realidad estoy convencida de que no le queda otra que hacer lo que le dicen sus padres, y tampoco tiene ningún buen ejemplo para seguir, así que digamos que no demasiado conciente de sus acciones. Pero en fin, ese no es el tema. Malfoy es muy lindo, y si las palabras sonaban verdaderas, pues seguramente así son.

- ¿Entonces dices que debo darle una "oportunidad"? – preguntó desconfiada Hermione.

- Creo que sí. Dime la verdad Hermione, siempre te gustó, aunque sea físicamente, Malfoy, ¿No es así? Porque estoy segura que si no fuera así, ni siquiera te plantearías la posibilidad de salir con el.

- Puede que tengas razón, - dijo Hermione riéndose – pero el nunca me invitó a salir. Así que si no lo hace, hagamos como que esto nunca sucedió, y listo.

- Como quieras. – le dijo Ginny, se despidió, y se dirigió a su habitación.

La conversación de la noche anterior, le dio miles de vueltas en la cabeza a Hermione todo el día martes. Se había pasado el día pensando en Draco. Sabía que durante todas las clases que pasó con Slytherin, él había tenido sus ojos clavados en su nuca.

Después, lo había visto insultando a unos chicos menores, y le causaba repugnancia. Por suerte, al ser prefecta, podía intervenir. De todos modos no fue necesario, ya que cuando se acercó, Draco soltó inmediatamente al chico, y le lanzó una mirada, muy pero muy extraña en los ojos de Draco, a Hermione, quien se sonrojó. Luego se fue.

Eso le hizo pensar a Hermione en que tal vez las palabras del Slytherin eran verdaderas. ¿Suena raro, no? Se preguntaba mil veces.

Pero se terminó por convencer, cuando estaba estudiando en la biblioteca, y el chico de ojos grises se le acercó. Se sentó junto a ella, que inconscientemente le había hecho lugar, y le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda con sus deberes. Probablemente se haya maldecido por su estupidez, ya que la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts no podía tener problemas con su tarea. Luego, dijo, sin rodeos:  
- Escucha, Granger, me gustas mucho. Es una estupidez que te venga a preguntar si tienes complicaciones con los deberes, ya que eso es imposible. Así que, voy al grano. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a la próxima salida a Hogsmeade?

- ¿Me estás invitando a salir? – preguntó la chica una vez que salió del shock.

- Si, ¿aceptas?

- Cla…claro, me encantaría Draco. - dijo Hermione.

- Excelente. Pero, por favor, que no se entere nadie, ¿está bien? – dijo Malfoy.

- Está bien. Oye, Malfoy, ¿Qué te pasó en el ojo? – preguntó la chica.

- Fue el estúpido de tu amigo Potter – dijo Draco.

- ¡No lo llames así! – chilló Hermione sonriendo - ¡Te lo tenías bien merecido!

- Bien, ¡tienes razón! Lo acepto, estuve mal con Weasley. Ahora no importa, cambiemos de tema.

- Está bien, pero nunca más vuelvas a hablar mal de ellos delante de mí, ¿entendido?–dijo Hermione con una risita.

- Si, si. Bueno, de todos modos ya no tengo tiempo de hablar. La próxima salida es el sábado. Nos vemos entonces.

- Bueno, hasta luego.

Y Malfoy salió de la biblioteca, dejando a Hermione contenta, y estudiando. Tenía que contarle a Ginny lo sucedido, ¡y también que Draco aceptó que estuvo mal con ella! Parecía un sueño, o una cosa loca. ¿A quién se le iba a ocurrir que Malfoy la invitaría a ir a Hogsmeade?

Al otro día, Hermione le había contado todo a Ginny, quien se puso contentísima. También, esta le había contado que pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con Harry, era muy divertido, y le encantaba, pero algunos comentarios hacían las situaciones muy incómodas. Pero aprendía a hacerse la tonta, y cambiar el tema. También le confesó que le extrañaba el hecho de que Harry no hubiera vuelto a nombrar el tema del casi beso de la enfermería, ni de sus relación, ya que el era muy directo, e insistente, pero tal vez lo haría luego. De eso, Hermione y Ginny estaban muy seguras.

Por otro lado, Harry pensaba lo mismo: ¿Cuándo le diría a Ginny que está loco por ella? ¿Cuándo la podría volver a intentar besarla? Moría de ganas de hacerlo. Luego se acordó de que se había prometido invitarla a ir a Hogsmeade, así que decidió que en la cena se lo pediría.

Estaban los cuatro en el gran comedor, cuando Harry, sin dar vueltas, le pidió a Ginny que vayan a Hogsmeade juntos. En realidad era para hacerlo formal, porque ya sabía que tenía que ir con ella, por pedido de Dumbledore. Ella aceptó, y Ron se quedó pensativo. Durante la cena, el pelirrojo supo que iría solo a Hogsmeade, ya que su hermana y su mejor amigo irían juntos, así que le pidió a Hermione que lo acompañase, pero ello de limitó a decir que se había comprometido con otra persona. Harry y Ron se quedaron patitiesos. Era raro que su amiga hiciera algo y no se los comentase. Sin embargo dejaron el tema en el olvido. Las chicas se levantaron, se despidieron, y se fueron a dormir. Harry y Ron se quedaron charlando un rato más, y para tranquilidad de Harry, su amigo le había aclarado que no le importaba que invitara a salir a su hermana.


	6. Valiosa información

Capítulo 6: "Valiosa información"

Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade. Era lo único de lo que se hablaba en el colegio. Claro que ya faltaba un día para ir, y era muy común el entusiasmo en los alumnos. Esas visitas al pueblo eran las más esperadas, y Hermione y Ginny, estarían con quienes menos se hubieran imaginado. Es decir, Harry y Ginny, bueno, podía ser aunque sea una fantasía de la pelirroja, pero ¿Draco y Hermione? ¿Desde cuando?

La chica del pelo enmarañado estaba contenta y a la vez preocupada, por cómo actuar, por de qué hablar, y un montón de cosas más. Ginny le aconsejaba todo el tiempo que dejase de pensar en el tema, y que cuando el momento llegase, dejara todo fluir.

Draco le había mandado una carta a través de uno de sus compañeros, diciéndole que se encontrarían en el pueblo directamente. Ver a una Gryffindor salir del castillo hablando con un Slytherin no hubiera sido muy ortodoxo, así que pensó que era lo mejor para ambos.

Ron iba a quedar solo, así que se resignó a pedirle a Luna Lovegood que lo acompañase. Era una chica muy apuesta, y aunque estaba media chiflada, parecía ser buena.

El sábado llegó, y todos estaban esperando en la puerta a que los dejasen irse. Los chicos salieron en un mismo grupo, a excepción de Draco, que fue con el suyo, por supuesto. Al llegar al pueblo, cada uno se fue por su lado. Hermione desapareció enseguida de la vista. Había quedado en encontrarse con el rubio en una esquina que quedaba enfrente de un negocio no muy conocido.

Cuando lo encontró, el chico ya estaba allí. Le ofreció su mano, y ella la tomó. Así empezaron a caminar, hasta que Draco que preguntó si quería ir a tomar algo a un bar, para nada conocido por nadie, porque no quería que los viesen. Ella dijo que sí, por ende entraron a un lugar cercano, pidieron unas cervezas de manteca, y se dedicaron a charlar de cosas tontas, y a la vez importantes, a la vez que las horas pasaban y cada vez tomaban más cervezas. En una de esas, a Hermione, quien no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol, se le ocurrió preguntarle a Draco, porqué siempre seguía las órdenes de su padre, y si en un futuro pensaba ser como él. Al chico también le había afectado el alcohol, y no tuvo ni un problema en contestar (para ser francos, Draco estaba demasiado tomado, y Hermione imaginaba que al pararse se caería) y lo hizo con total franqueza, y para ser precisos, dio más información de la que debía, hipando,:

- Sigo las órdenes de mi padre solo por miedo, hip, y respeto, Granger. Es quien me respalda económicamente y simplemente es mi padre. Algo le debo. Y en cuanto a tu segunda pregunta, no. Jamás sería como mi padre, hip. Y mucho menos ahora que están planeando atacar durante el partido de Quidditch Ravenclaw Vs. Hufflepuff. No, no… hip, odio la guerra y las muertes, es algo totalmente innecesario. Además, yo te quiero… y si quisiera estar con vos, no podría estar de su lado, no, no, nunca, jamás.

Hermione, (todavía bastante dueña de sus actos), se horrorizó. Tenía que decírselo a Harry y a Dumbledore. El partido era la semana entrante, y tenían que estar preparados. Aún así, decidió olvidarse por el momento, y seguir disfrutando con una Draco súper borracho, ya que nada podía hacer. Trató varias veces de sacarle más información, pero fue inútil. Draco empezó a estabilizarse un poco a medida que fue pidiendo unos cafés, y aunque seguía muy alcoholizado, se podía sostener parado.

Eran ya las nueve de la noche, y tenían que volver al castillo, como mucho a las diez. Hermione se encontró con los demás ahí, ya que Draco se había ido con sus compañeros (quienes lo llevaron a rastras), y esperó a que Luna se marchase para contarles las noticias a sus amigos. Harry decidió que esperarían hasta mañana para decirle a Dumbledore. Estaban todos agotados, y se fueron a dormir. Todos menos Hermione y Ginny. Se quedaron charlando sobre amoríos y pensamientos. La castaña le contó todo con detalles, inclusive las últimas palabras de Draco, con lo cual Ginny dedujo que significaba que el rubio sacrificaría muchas cosas por su amiga. Después, le preguntó a Ginny por Harry y su cita. Ella contestó que fue una cita amistosa, ya que cuando estaba a punto de retomar el tema, aparecieron Ron y Luna, hubo un notable cambio de humor en Harry, y se quedaron con ellos toda la tarde, por ende no hubo tiempo para charlar. Ginny parecía decepcionada, pero sabía que no era culpa de Harry, si no de los metidos de sus otros amigos. En fin, ya habría tiempo, se decía a sí misma. Se despidió de Hermione, y ambas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al otro día, optaron porque Harry y Ginny fueran a decirle a Dumbledore la malas nuevas. En el camino, hablaron de lo "bien" que la pasaron el día anterior, y Harry se quejó de Ron, porque desde que habían llegado de la aldea, no paraba de nombrar a Luna. Que Luna esto, que Luna aquello, y una infinidad de Lunas mas. Pero en fin, eso era bueno porque Lovegood era buena chica y les caía bien a todos.

Cuando llegaron al despacho del Director, rezaron por que la contraseña fuese la misma y así era. Entraron, tocaron la puerta y adentro se escucho la voz del director diciéndoles que pasen.

- Buenos días profesor. - dijeron los chicos.

- Buenos días señorita Weasley, Harry – contestó Dumbledore - ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

- Bueno, la verdad es que sabemos algo muy importante. Al parecer su hipótesis era correcta. Voldemort está por algún lugar, y antes de hacerse notar, va a mandar a sus mortífagos a atacar al alumnado el sábado que viene, durante el partido de Quidditch. – dijo Harry.

- ¿Quién te dejo eso? – preguntó el anciano.

- Ayer, en Hogsmeade, Malfoy se emborrachó y se lo confesó a Hermione. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Bueno, chicos, ustedes no se preocupen. No pueden marcharse a sus casas, ya que puede ser una falsa alarma. Pero tampoco puedo arriesgarme a que se juegue el partido. Por ende, buscaré alguna excusa para posponerlo, y todos se mantendrán dentro del castillo. Duplicaré la guardia de profesores, y estaré muy atento. Aunque no creo que nadie puedo entrar con las medidas de seguridad que tomé. ¿Les parece bien? – dijo el director.

- Como usted diga, - dijo Ginny levantándose para irse, y haciéndole la mímica a Harry para que haga lo mismo – Nos vamos yendo porque tenemos un montón de deberes por hacer, y hay un sol hermoso. Que tenga un buen día profesor.

- Vayan tranquilos, igualmente. – se despidió el anciano.

Los chicos caminaron juntos un rato, charlando, hasta llegar a la sala común. Ahí se encontraron con Ron y Hermione y decidieron que harían la tarea que tenían (que no era mucha) afuera, disfrutando del sol, el vientito, y del hermoso día que hacía. Durante el rato que estuvieron sentados bajo el árbol, al lado del algo, la pasaron genial. Hubo una mirada cómplice entre Draco y la castaña, cuando el rubio pasó por ahí. Los varones se extrañaron porque no vino a agredirlos, pero se lo agradecieron. Estaban muy tranquilos y felices para que alguien arruine ese ambiente. Así estuvieron todo el día, entre charlas, chistes, risas, comentarios insinuantes, y algo de tarea. Esos eran los momentos que los cuatro amigos amaban, y que probablemente nunca olvidarían. Se despreocuparon del tema sobre el ataque de los mortífagos, porque sabían que Dumbledore sabía muy bien lo que hacía.


	7. Todo comienza

Capítulo 7: "Todo comienza"

La semana pasaba tranquila, sin ningún suceso importante ni ninguna noticia ni chisme que contar. Se podría decir que había sido una semana bastante aburrida. Los chicos hablaban durante las comidas, o cuando iban y venían de sus clases, porque sino ocupaban su tiempo en deberes que los profesores dejaban.

Ginny y Luna estaban estudiando como locas para los MHB, y eso las consumía por completo. Harry, Ron y Hermione trataban de evitarlas para no distraerlas, pero no era fácil. Las dos chicas eran personas dignas de extrañar. Por partes iguales también eran responsables y por eso nadie se preocupaba, sabían que en los exámenes se lucirían.

Ginny quería que pasara algo con Harry, y él también. El tema de su relación no se había vuelto a tocar desde la enfermería, y eso hacía que Ginny pensara que lo de Harry era una equivocación, y que se había imaginado ese intento de beso. Podría ser, después de todo, estar enamorada de alguien durante tanto tiempo puede causar alucinaciones, ¿no? Pero esos pensamientos no duraron mucho.

Era jueves, y faltaban tres minutos para que tocase el timbre de cambio de hora. Nadie veía la hora de que eso sucediese. Los de quinto año de Gryffindor, estaban teniendo una dosis de tres horas seguidas de Historia de la magia. Ginny se preguntaba todos los santos jueves si podría existir algo mas en vano. Los de sexto de esta misma casa, estaban terminando su clase diaria de Herbología. Después tendrían una hora libre, y si Harry no se equivocaba, los de quinto también. Ya estaba cansado. Estaba decidido a encarar a Ginny y decirle la verdad. Era demasiado molesto verla todos los días, y no poderla abrazar ni nada por el estilo, habiendo estado a punto de besarla. Lo pensó dos veces antes de estar seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Y bien que lo estaba.

Sonó el timbre. Los alumnos de quinto y sexto de Gryffindor, además de un grupo de alumnos insignificantes, salieron de sus aulas. Harry salió del invernadero prácticamente corriendo. Quería alcanzarla antes de que alguien más lo hiciera y se pusiera a charlar con ella y arruinara su momento de valor.

Corrió y corrió hasta que se paró en seco. La vio salir del aula, y la empezó a seguir. Cuando sus amigas doblaron a la izquierda, y ella a la derecha, Harry la interceptó tomándola por el brazo. Ginny se sobresaltó, pero sonrió cuando lo miró.

¿Qué pasa Harry? – preguntó con una tierna sonrisa.

Eeeh, me gustaría hablar con vos. ¿Podrá ser? – preguntó Harry hecho un nudo de nervios.

Claro que sí, vamos a la sala común, - dijo Ginny cada vez más esperanzada.

No, no, es un lugar muy público. Te tengo que decir algo importante, y si hablamos ahí, en menos de cinco minutos medio mundo se enterará.

OK. – se limitó a decir la pelirroja – Vamos un rato al lago. Es el lugar más tranquilo y hermoso que conozco.

Y se fueron caminando lentamente, Ginny con una sonrisa se oreja a oreja, y Harry súper nervioso.

Cuando llegaron al lago, ambos se sentaron. Se quedaron mirándolo un rato, el chico repitiéndose el discurso que tenía preparado, y ella pensando que en ese lugar, sentada al lado de su amado Potter, se quedaría por siempre.

Ginny, ¿sabías que eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida? – preguntó Harry casi atropelladamente.

¿En serio? – preguntó Ginny, mirándolo a los ojos.

Los de ella, tenían un brillo tan lindo e infantil que Harry se olvidó de todo su discurso, sus planes y cosas que había pensado, y se quedó mirándolos.

Harry… ¿Me escuchas? – dijo la chica. ¿En serio?, - repitió.

Perdón, me colgué. – contestó. Si, Ginny, eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida y te quiero muchísimo.

Yo también Harry, gracias. Igual no entiendo a dónde querés llegar con esto. – dijo ella pensando que era una total mentirosa. Si sabía a dónde quería llegar, pero quería escucharlo ya.

Me gustaría que empezáramos a salir juntos. Nunca conocí a una chica tan hermosa como vos, y ya me encargué de preguntarle a Ron si le molestaba, y dijo que no, y ahora solo me falta saber que pensás vos, y, y, me gustaría que…

Si, Harry. Me encantaría salir con vos. Estoy esperando esa propuesta desde el día en el que casi me besas en el hospital. En realidad desde siempre. No hace falta que te pongas tan nervioso. No entiendo como pudiste dudar de mi respuesta. – le contestó Ginny acariciándole el cachete.

Gracias. – se limitó a decir Harry.

Estuvieron abrazados por unos quince minutos, con los ojos cerrados, y abriéndolos solamente para mirar el lago y mirarse a los ojos. Era una imagen enternecedora. Harry miró el reloj. En diez minutos tocaría el timbre, y en la siguiente hora tenía transformaciones. No le convenía faltar. Ginny tenía una hora libre más, pero tenía que dedicarla a estudiar para lo MHB.

Ginny, me parece que tendríamos que ir yendo… - comenzó el chico.

Bueno. – dijo la chica. Pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

Una hoja cayó sobre el pelo de Harry. Ginny se inclinó para quitársela, y Harry aprovechó el momento para darle un fugaz beso en los labios. Se miraron. Luego Harry la ayudó a levantarse, y al pararse la chica lo tomó por el cuello, se acercó a el y lo empezó a besar muy tiernamente, pero a la vez con el anhelo de tantos años. Después de un par de minutos, que fueron hermosos, se separaron y empezaron a caminar de la mano hacia el castillo nuevamente.

Ambos chicos estaban totalmente ajenos al hecho de que unos ojos verdes estuvieron viendo el reciente beso.

Cuando entraron, el chico se despidió, fue a buscar sus libros de transformaciones y entró a la clase justo a tiempo. Ginny se fue a la biblioteca.

No pasó una hora, cuando una chica, esas que tienen el típico aspecto de saber el último chisme del colegio, se acercó a la pelirroja y le preguntó si era verdad que Harry y ella estaban saliendo. Ella se sorprendió por la velocidad con la que corrió el rumor, pero no lo negó. Después de todo era verdad.

Cuando Harry salió del aula, tuvo ese sentimiento de que todos hablaban de él. Y no estaba tan equivocado. No pasaron cinco minutos cuando le pasó lo mismo que a Ginny.

Harry se había olvidado que quería que ocultaran su relación por lo que había dicho Dumbledore. Eso de que Voldemort utilizaría a sus seres queridos para llegar a él. Y obviamente no quería que la utilizaran. Por ende, mientras el negaba que salía con Ginny, ella lo desmentía diciendo lo contrario.

Cuando al fin se pudieron encontrar en el gran comedor, estuvieron hablando un largo rato, obviamente bajo las miradas de todos. Había miles de chicas que miraban a la pelirroja con un odio que hasta Neville se hubiera dado cuanta de ello. También sucedía al revés, pero los chicos eran más discretos.

Llevaban una conversación de gente civilizada, junto con Hermione, Ron, y Luna que se había pasado de mesa. Cuando estaban empezando a comer el postre, Ginny se levantó del gran banco, gritando como una loca:

¡Bueno, está bien! Si te parece que eso es correcto pensá lo que quieras. Pero tené bien claro que si esa es tu última palabra, no me vas a volver a ver nunca más. – gritó bien fuerte Ginny.

Siempre tenés que ser tan cabeza dura. ¡Si!, esa en mi última palabra. No voy a cambiar de opinión porque una niñita mimada me venga a hacer un circo. Sabés que eso es lo que pienso, y lo que siempre pensé. – también gritó Harry levantándose de la mesa.

Como quieras, pero ni se te ocurra volverme a dirigir la palabra – dijo Ginny y salió del Gran comedor.

Harry se quedó comiendo, mientras que todos los demás que habían presenciado la pelea sin perderse una palabra, volvían a hacer lo mismo. Ron y Hermione no paraban de reírse. Al parecer encontraban graciosa la pelea. Harry los miró y sonrió.

Por otro lado, en la mesa de Slitherin, Malfoy había notado las risas y se estaba preguntando que pasaría.

Todos los de la mesa de Gryffindor se habían hecho los tontos en el momento en el que Ginny desapareció por la gran puerta y se habían marchado. Solo quedaban nos pocos. Los amigos comían tranquilos, pero al parecer la reciente pareja había durado menos de lo que otros apostaron que duraría.

Los chicos se pararon para irse a dormir, pero Hermione le pidió a Ron que la acompañase a la pajarera.

¿Tan tarde? – preguntó Ron – ¿No podemos ir mañana?

No, porque le tengo que mandar esta carta a mi madre pronto. La verdad es que me siento muy débil, y no se porqué. Quiero saber si ella sabe algo antes de irle a preguntar a Madame Pomfrey. Ya sabes, ya que es médica… - le contestó Hermione.

OK, vamos – le dijo Ron saliendo con ella del gran comedor. Yo te notaba media rara, pero pensé que serían cosas de chicas.

En realidad hace como un mes que no me vengo sintiendo bien, pero ayer y hoy fue insoportable. Son momentos, no siempre.

Hermione quería que Ron la acompañase por un único motivo, y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que fuera tan tarde. Quería evitar encontrarse con Draco. Desde que había ido a Hogsmeade no le había vuelto a hablar y no quería hacerlo. Pensaba que en realidad no estaba interesado en ella y que la invitó solo para entretenerse un rato. Por suerte no le importaba demasiado, pensó. Pero se estaba dando cuenta de que ni una lechuza se hubiera creído eso. Si le importaba, y estaba dolida. Maldito rubio. Tan creído tenía que ser para invitarla y no volverle a hablar nunca más. La próxima vez que se lo cruzara (esperaba que nunca sucediese, pero sabía que era imposible) le diría de todo. Y ese todo no incluía ninguna buena palabra, pensó. Eso hizo que le subiera un poco la autoestima.

Fue con Ron hasta la pajarera, utilizó una lechuza del colegio, y mandó la carta.

Volvieron a la sala común, y cada uno se fue para su cuarto. En el camino de regreso Ron había vuelto a nombrar a Luna y le había confesado a su amiga que pensaba que la rubia realmente era linda. Hermione, antes de dormir, sonrió al imaginarse a Ron saliendo con la Ravenclaw.


	8. Indiferencia

Capítulo 8: "Indeferencia"

Hermione cada vez se sentía más débil. Estaba cansada, muy cansada. A eso se le sumaba la tristeza que sentía porque Draco no le había hablado. Se podría decir que estaba decepcionada. En realidad había pensado que podía pasar algo entre Malfoy y ella. Pero nunca se puso a pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería. Sus amigos la odiarían, a excepción de Ginny, pero la pelirroja siempre era una excepción. Al pensar eso se rió con amargura.

Era viernes. La semana había pasado lenta y aburrida, sin contar el escándalo entre sus dos mejores amigos la noche anterior. Al pensarlo se reía. Ese día tenían encantamientos, una hora de historia de la magia, defensa contra las artes oscuras, y… ¡Dos horas de pociones! ¡Qué horror! Dos horas con los Slytherin. Dos horas con Malfoy. Al pensarlo su tristeza aumentó, al igual que sus ganas de quedarse en cama ese día. ¡Vaya que se sentía mal! Pero no podía faltar, no, no. Porque no había una persona decente en su curso que le pudiera dar los apuntes adecuados.

Esos pensamientos le dieron vuelta en la cabeza toda la mañana. En el almuerzo, charló un rato con Ginny. Ella le dijo que no se preocupara por el rubio, que si el no le volvía a hablar solamente él perdía. En cuanto a su estado de salud, le recomendó que vaya a ver a Madame Pomfrey, pero Hermione prefería esperar a que su madre le dijera algo.

Al terminar de almorzar se dirigió resignada al aula de pociones. Se sentó como siempre en el primer banco, y el Slytherin en el último, junto con Pansy Parkinson. Hermione sintió una punzada en el estómago, que ella suponía eran celos. Pero no se terminaba de convencer.

Miró el reloj. ¡Hay por Dios! Apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que empezó la clase, y parecían horas. Sabía que tenía los ojos de Draco clavados en su nuca, por eso no se atrevía ni a girar un poco la cabeza. Pasaron diez minutos, veinte… ¡Qué lento pasaba! Cuarenta minutos… solo cinco más. Sonó el timbre. Pero no se movió de su asiento. Estaba muy concentrada esperando a que Malfoy saliese antes que ella. Pero no pasó. Espero varios minutos, y el no salía. Se levantó y empezó a guardar sus cosas. Siempre sin mirar atrás. Agarró la mochila, se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando estaba saliendo una mano blanca le agarró el brazo. Hermione se paró en seco. El dio un tirón y la acorraló contra la pared.

La indiferencia me está matando. – dijo el rubio. La miraba a los ojos tratando de leerle la mirada.

Hermione se quedó muda, también mirándolo. Pero no se movió. Unos segundos más tarde, aunque a ambos chicos les parecieron horas, Draco se acercó a ella un poco más (si es que eso era posible) y le rozó los labios. Al ver que Hermione no se opuso, trató de robarle un verdadero beso, pero esta vez la chica le corrió la cara.

A mi también. – dijo tan fría y secamente que Draco se quedó paralizado.

Luego de eso, se escurrió por debajo del brazo derecho del Slytherin y salió por la puerta. Indignado, Draco le pega un puñetazo a la pared. Agarra sus cosas y se va del salón de pociones.

A Hermione le flaqueaban las piernas. Cada una de ellas pesaba mil kilos. Se sentía verdaderamente cansada. En un momento se le puso la vista en negro. Afortunadamente había una pared cerca y se puedo agarrar. Después de un rato, tomó aire, y siguió caminando como si nada, aunque por dentro se sentía terrible. De salud, y de sentimientos. Draco había tratado de besarla, y ella se había ido, así, sin más. Pero si ese tonto se había pensado que la podían ignorar así como si nada, y después solucionarlo con un beso, estaba demasiado equivocado.

Se dirigió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Le dijo la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, quien se corrió de inmediato. Al entrar, se chocó con Harry y Ron, quienes estaban saliendo de la sala.

¡Qué bueno que te encontramos! – dijo Harry - ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a ver a Hagrid?

La verdad que no chicos. Estoy cansada y tengo mucha tarea que hacer. – contestó Hermione sin mentir, aunque había omitido que Draco le estaba consumiendo al cabeza.

Vamos Herms, - dijo Ron – así te despejas un rato. Ron puso cara de perrito muerto.

Está bien chicos. Vamos por un rato. – terminó por ceder Hermione.

Se dirigían a la casa de Hagrid, cuando chocaron con Draco y su pandilla. Hubo un roce de miradas entre el rubio y Hermione, pero ambos siguieron andando como si no se hubiesen visto. Esto fue suficiente para que a Hermione, a quien la idea de ir a ver a Hagrid la había animado un poco, cambiara su cara, a una que no reflejaba más que depresión. Una sonrisa triste, unos ojos sin brillo, y un notable aumento en su palidez. Volvía a sentirse mal. Por Dios, ya estaba cansada de sentirse así. Pero no quería que sus amigos lo notaran, así que dibujó una muy falsa sonrisa, y siguió caminando como si nada.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Hagrid los recibió con su característica alegría. Les sirvió un té, y se pusieron a charlar de cosas locas, últimos acontecimientos ocurridos dentro del castillo, y una nueva especie de bichos raros que empezaba a cuidar el guardabosque. Todos charlaban, menos ella. Todos reían menos ella. Claro que Hagrid no pasó estos hechos por alto, y sin ningún rodeo le preguntó a Hermione:

¿Mal de amores Hermione? Puso una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

No. Para nada, solo me siento un poco decaída. Nada más. – contestó.

Si, estas decaída, se te nota. Tenés la cara palidísima. Pero hay algo más. ¿no es así? – le cuestionó el semigigante.

A Hermione no le quedo otra. Les contó como se sentía. Les contó que había un chico que se manejaba con la indiferencia, y que eso la estaba matando. Les contó que no sabía como actuar. Les contó todo, a excepción del nombre de aquel chico. Y no pensaba decírselos. De todos modos tarde o temprano se enterarían.

- Chicos, se que tienen mil preguntas, pero me quiero ir a dormir. Perdónenme chicos, Hagrid, nos vemos otro día. Les dio un beso en la mejilla a todos, y se marchó sola a dormir.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se cambió muy lentamente. No tenía ganas de nada, y le volvía a agarrar el decaimiento. Se acostó y se quedó pensando en mil cosas; Sus amigos, Malfoy, sus calificaciones, Draco, lo mal que se sentía, Malfoy. ¡Que mal! ¡Maldito Draco Malfoy!, pensó.

Se autoaplicó un hechizo silenciador, y se puso a gritar con todas sus fuerzas dentro de su cama, bajo las cobijas. Al rato de quedó dormida.

Mañana sería sábado, y como todos dicen, sería un nuevo día.


	9. Alerta: anemia

Capítulo 9: "Alerta: Anemia"

Era sábado: Día del partido de Quidditch. Pero eso no era para nada importante para Hermione, después de todo, era Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw.

Tenía pensado dedicar todo el día a estudiar, estaba demasiado vaga últimamente.

Una vez cambiada, bajó al gran comedor, pero la profesora McGonagall la mandó a llamar.

Bastante preocupada, Hermione fue sin vueltas. Tocó a la puerta de la oficina de la jefa de su casa, quien le contestó con un sencillo "adelante".

-Bueno, señorita Granger, supongo que se pregunta por qué la mande a llamar. – comenzó a decir la profesora – Y la verdad es que recibí una carta de sus padres.

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza. Después de todo¿Qué podía ser tan malo?

-Lo que me pidieron, es que le hagamos un análisis de sangre. Como supongo, usted les habrá mandado una carta diciéndoles que se sentía mal. Bueno, no es asunto mío. Me alegro de comentarle que la enfermera oficial ha regresado, ya muy bien recuperada de esa enfermedad que tenía. La cuestión es que ya le pedí a Madame Pomfrey que le haga ese análisis. Debe presentarse en la enfermería en un rato, antes de comer.

-Está bien profesora, le agradezco. – y levantándose de la silla en la que se había sentado, salió del despacho.

Fue directamente a la enfermería. Esperaba que ese en análisis apareciera la razón de su cansancio. No quería estar más tan decaída.

Madame Pomfrey la estaba esperando. Llegó y se sentó en la primera camilla que había en la enfermería. La enfermera extrajo un poco de sangre con una aguja, y Hermione con un mínimo gesto de dolor, una gasita en el brazo, y un caramelo en la boca salió de allí.

Un rato más tarde, una vez que ya había comido y mientras se dirigía a la sala común, la profesora McGonagall la volvió a llamar. Hermione fue sabiendo que esta vez recibiría los resultados de su análisis.

La jefa de su casa estuvo diez minutos explicándole lo que tenía. Era la disminución de glóbulos rojos en la sangre. Disminuía el hematocrito. Esta enfermedad era conocida como anemia. Hacía que las personas se sientan muy débiles y cansadas y si no es tratada, es decir alimentándose correctamente o algo por el estilo, puede provocar desmayos. Y Hermione estaba a punto de llegar a ese estado. ¡Menos mal que se hizo el análisis a tiempo! Ahora McGonagall estaba indicándole la correcta alimentación que de ahora en más debía ingerir, y también los dos tipos de pastillas que debía consumir. Después de media hora, Hermione salió de la oficina. Si no empezaba a cuidarse, volvería a decaer. Y todo el mundo sabe que las enfermedades de la sangre, les afectan mucho más a los magos que a los muggles.

Se dirigió a la sala común. Decidió contarles todo acerca de las causas de su cansancio a sus amigos, y ellos prometieron que se encargarían de que comiera todo lo que debía.

Estuvieron toda la tarde charlando sobre el partido de Quidditch de esa noche. Era a las siete. A las cinco, decidieron bajar a tomar una merienda. Mientras Hermione escogía qué comer, mirando la dieta que le había escrito su profesora, un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin estaban entrando al gran salón; Entre ellos, Draco Malfoy. Hubo un fugaz roce de miradas entre la gryffindor y el rubio. Al principio fue un roce, pero estuvieron mirándose fijo por más de dos minutos. Cuando salieron de su hipnotización, se dieron cuenta de que medio salón se había dado cuenta que se miraban. Ambos se ruborizaron.

-Maldita Granger -pensó Draco.

-Maldito Malfoy -pensó Hermione.

Ambos volvieron a sus actividades, sabiendo que si no aclaraban las cosas, se volverían insoportablemente locos. El hecho de que se querían, ya había salido al aire en sus mentes. La etapa de negación que antes había existido en sus cabezas, se había esfumado. Ahora era la aceptación, o la mentira. Una idiotez. ¿Qué ellos dos se querían? Sería una tarea difícil de llevar a cabo tratar de tener una relación, pero quererse sin relacionarse iba a ser imposible.

Ginny y Harry no se miraban ni en los pasillos, ni en las aulas, y tampoco se sentaban juntos en el gran comedor ni en la sala común.

Se podía decir que entre estos dos chicos, ahora si existía la indiferencia. Qué maldita palabra. Había que sacarla del diccionario.


	10. Cruce de hechizos

Capítulo 10: "Cruce de hechizos"

Eran las seis y media, y faltaba media hora para que comience el partido. Casi todo el colegio estaba preparándose con sombreros, banderas y todo ese tipo de cosas para alentar a su equipo favorito.

**Casi **todo el colegio, porque había tres personas pertenecientes a Gryffindor que estaban en otra. Tres personas muy amigas, tres personas que se quieren mucho. Por un lado, estaba Hermione, que quería aprovechar ese rato de tranquilidad para estar en la biblioteca. Pero por otro lado, totalmente distinto al de Hermione, pero por el mismo motivo, estaban Harry y Ginny, que pensaban aprovechar ese rato de calma, para estar solos, abrazados, charlando, sin todos los ojos de los alumnos de Hogwarts pendientes de si ellos volvían o no a estar juntos. Como todo el colegio iba a estar en el campo, nadie los iba a ver. Si, los gryffindors habían estado saliendo juntos a escondidas. Y había sido muy complicado, porque nadie dejaba de estar pendiente de sus actos. ¡Qué difícil había sido estar cerca de Ginny sin hablarle, o abrazarla, y siempre fingiendo indiferencia!, pensaba Harry. Claro que la pelirroja pensaba lo mismo.

Así que esos eran los planes. Cada uno por su lado. Ron también había pensado la suya. Se había pasado todo el tiempo después de la merienda con sus amigos, ayudando a Luna a pintar una bandera para Ravenclaw. Vaya que la había pasado bien.

Después de merendar y antes de ir con Ginny, Harry le había preguntado a Dumbledore si era seguro jugar el partido de Quidditch habiendo escuchado a Malfoy confesar lo que dijo. Pero el director le había asegurado que iba a tomar extremas medidas de seguridad. Como que por ejemplo, el campo de juego iba a estar rodeado por una burbuja inmensa irrompible. Que ningún hechizo podía traspasar, a menos que algo le sucediese a él. Eso había dejado suficientemente tranquilo a Harry como para seguir con su vida.

Estaban todos en el campo de Quidditch (bueno, o la mayoría), a excepción de Dumbledore y Mcgonnagal que estaban yendo hacia el campo y de paso dando una última vuelta por el castillo para ver si estaba todo en orden. Y resulto ser que no había nada extraño, por ende se fueron tranquilos hacia sus puestos en las gradas junto con otros profesores.

Resultó ser que el partido empezó como siempre. Ravenclaw le iba ganando a Hufflepuff por veinte puntos. Pero de repente, algo sucedió. Dumbledore empezó a sentirse muy débil, y Mcgonnagal lo notó.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Albus? – le preguntó.

- Si, Minerva, no se preocupe. – contestó.

Hizo un amague de pararse, pero no pudo. Esto asustó mucho a la profesora, pero más lo que sucedió a continuación. Hechizos empezaron a caer muy por lo alto, casi invisibles para el ojo humano por la altura, pero realmente audibles. Explotaban como bombas en el aire.

Con muy pocas fuerzas, el director del colegio le dio la orden a los profesores de que llevaran a todos los alumnos dentro del castillo que de por sí era impenetrable, ya que si es se seguía sintiendo como en ese momento, la burbuja no aguantaría mucho más. Cada profesor delegó la misma orden a los prefectos de sus casas, y así se suspendió el partido, y muy rápidamente todos empezaron a caminar casi corriendo hacia el castillo, y posteriormente a sus salas comunes.

Simultáneamente a estos actos, al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore se empezó a sentir mal, Hermione había divisado la marca tenebrosa a través de una ventana de la biblioteca. Había querido ir a avisar, pero en el camino se encontró con Draco. En realidad el la había estado buscando. Le dijo los planes de los mortífagos para ese día, y le pidió que por favor no saliera de la sala común por nada. Claro que esa era una petición tonta, porque si el colegio y sus estudiantes corrían peligro, ella iba a ser la primera en salir al combate. A parte que si los aliados del señor tenebroso tenían pensado entrar al castillo, protegerse de ellos en las salas comunes iba a ser una estupidez. Todos tenían que salir a defender su colegio, como es debido. Cuando Hermione le dijo esto a Draco, este tiró de ella, y empezó a correr sin soltarla.

Ginny y Harry estaban adentro de un aula besándose cuando un ruido muy fuerte los sacó de su mundo. Parecían miles de fuegos artificiales estallando a la vez, pero ambos sabían que no eran fuegos. Los dos salieron corriendo de la mano para ver que pasaba, pero entonces muchas cosas sucedieron a la vez: afuera del aula se hallaba una bolsa de pastillas, y doblando por la esquina se vio una túnica negra. En realidad solo Ginny la vio, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Harry estaba tocando esa extraña bolsa que no sabía cómo había aparecido allí. Al mismo tiempo, en el campo de Quidditch un fuertísimo hechizo de Lucius Malfoy chocó contra uno de Dumbledore, y en ese mismo instante todos los encantamientos que estaban a su cargo se desvanecieron. Pero ese instante fue suficiente para que los mortífagos ingresaran al castillo, y para que Harry y la menor de los Weasley sean trasladados por la bolsa de pastillas.


	11. ¿La mansión Riddle?

Capítulo 11: "¿La mansión Riddle?"

Draco seguía corriendo con Hermione tomada de su mano. Sabía que tenía que sacarla de allí, porque si entraban los mortífagos sería el fin de ambos. Todo porque el maldito de Zabini le tenía que contar a Lucius que él se estaba enamorando de una sangre sucia, y por supuesto, antes de que los sentimientos se asentaran Malfoy padre iba a hacer algo. Y Draco estaba seguro de que utilizaría ese momento para dañar a Hermione.

Ella seguía corriendo tras él, sin importarle a donde la llevaba.

Pero de repente, Draco paró, y ella con él.

En frente de ellos se encontraba Zabini, pero con una capa de mortífago. O sea que el día que estaba programada la ceremonia para la entrada a los aliados del señor oscuro para Draco, no había sido suspendida, sino utilizada para el inútil, buchón que estaba delante de ellos.

Hermione y Draco quisieron seguir avanzando, pero de repente, la voz del mortífago empezó a sonar…

Ustedes no van a ningún lado - dijo Zabini. Me han encomendado que los atrape, y así será.

¿A si? – preguntó Draco dirigiendo su mano hacia su varita.

Pero Zabinni había sido mucho más rápido, había sacado su varita, y antes que todos había lanzado un "Expelliarmus" a Draco y Hermione, quienes se habían dado contra el piso un golpe tan fuerte que quedaron inconscientes.

"Misión completa", pensó Zabini. Era increíble la satisfacción que sentía al haber dejado así a Draco con solo un hechizo tan insignificante como ese. Siempre había habido una rivalidad entre ellos, y Draco siempre había sido el rey de las serpientes. Por eso Zabini nunca perdía oportunidad para dañarlo, en lo posible en donde más le doliera.

Cuando llegó a su destino, aún con los chicos inconscientes, los ató de brazos y piernas, y los amordazó. Después se fue, dejándolos solos en una lugar muy frío y sucio.

Harry y Ginny volaban entre espirales de colores, cada uno preguntándose a dónde demonios estarían yendo. Cuando cayeron, se pegaron un alto golpe.

Ay, maldito traslador. ¿Dónde estamos Harry? – preguntó Ginny.

¿Cómo puedo saberlo? – dijo malhumorado por el golpe, Harry.

¡Qué ambiente más frío y sucio, y asqueroso, y horrible, y…! – siguió enumerando la pelirroja.

Vamos a ver Gin, pero no nos alejemos mucho del traslador. – concluyó Harry.

Empezaron a caminar agarrados de la mano, por las dudas, pero cada vez avanzaban mucho más y sin darse cuenta se estaban alejando del traslador. Ginny había tomado unas pastillas de adentro de la bolsa, ya que hacía horas que no comía y se estaba muriendo de hambre. Las había guardado en el bolsillo, y había seguido su ruta.

Caminaron como por quince minutos, sin parar, observando todo. Sintieron un ruido, y en ese mismo instante, Harry vio una puerta que se le hizo demasiado familiar. Caminó un poco más hacia donde provenía el ruido, pero esta vez recordó mucho, mucho más.

¡¡Ginny vamos en este instante al traslador!! ¡¡No estamos en un lugar cualquiera, estamos en la mansión Riddle!! ¡¡La que vi en mis sueños hace dos años!! Vamos, apurémonos, tenemos que salir de acá – gritó como loco Harry.

Pero no pudieron avanzar, porque en ese instante se escucho un "Crucio" y una voz muy familiar llegó a sus oídos. Una voz agonizante, que pedía auxilio inmediato. Y al oír los gritos de esa voz, ambos chicos se quedaron paralizados, muertos de miedo y angustia.

Corrieron hacia la puerta, la abrieron con sus varitas en alto, y vieron a su queridísima amiga Hermione Granger escurriéndose en el piso. Y quien la estaba torturando no era nadie menos que Zabini. A su lado se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Harry supuso que ya lo había torturado tanto que lo había dejado inconsciente.

Por suerte el ahora mortífago estaba distraído y no vio que habían entrado los chicos. Harry pudo articular un "expelliarmus" no verbal y Zabini salió disparado contra un costado. Hermione instantáneamente dejó de sufrir, pero quedó recostada en el piso. Ginny se apresuró hacia ella.

Digas lo que me digas, maldita rata inmunda, yo amo a Draco Malfoy – susurró sin fuerzas Hermione y cayó inconsciente.

¡Ay, Dios! ¿Todo esto por una relación? – dijo Ginny y la abrazó.

Tenemos que salir de acá inmediatamente Ginny. Vos llevá a Herms, y yo llevo a este, pero apresurémonos, nada bueno puede pasar en este lugar, y Zabini no tardará en despertar.

Tenemos que volver al colegio rápido, llevarlos a la enfermería, y pelear Harry. Tenemos que defender el colegio – dijo la Weasley levantando a Hermione como pudo y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Eso no será necesario, mas allá de que sería inútil – se escuchó una voz muy fría que provenía desde atrás de ellos. Era Lucius Malfoy. – La escuela ya está tomada, y Dumbledore no tardará en morirse.

¿Qué? – gritaron los chicos al unísono, alarmadísimos y con miedo en sus voces.

Lo que escucharon, y tú, Potter, suelta a mi hijo. Yo hago con él lo que quiero. – ordenó Lucius.

Yo creo que su hijo se queda con nosotros, - dijo Harry, dejó a Draco en el suelo, agarró bien fuerte su varita, y apuntó a Lucius.

¿Pelearas conmigo Potter? – dijo Malfoy padre - ¡Qué estúpido de tu parte!

Con esa última frase el mortífago lanzó un hechizo, al que nadie estuvo a tiempo de responder. Entonces Harry cayó, y cuando Ginny corrió a ayudarlo, ella también.

Se quedarán acá, hasta que el Señor oscuro decida qué hacer con ustedes – dijo Malfoy atando a los cuatro juntos como anteriormente lo había hecho Zabini. - ¡Que decepción, Draco! – dijo con una voz horripilante. Después de esto agarró a Zabini, y se fue.

Los chicos quedaron solos otra vez en ese lugar, los cuatro inconscientes.

Mientras tanto, en el colegio, los mortífagos habían entrado, aunque no pudieron encontrar las salas comunes de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Por ende estos seguían protegidos, mientras que Dumbledore cada vez se debilitaba más y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Estaba seguro de que sus fuerzas se estaban yendo para alguien, y el primero que venía a su cabeza era Voldemort. En realidad estaba realmente convencido de que eso era lo que estaba pasando. Y no le importaba buscar una manera de safarse de sus garras, porque no tenía ni fuerzas para hacerlo. Tan solo pensaba en que sus alumnos estuvieran bien. Si solo ellos descubrían que había una antigua unión entre las casas, podrían safarse de aquella. Solo los profesores lo sabían, y en lo que confiaba en ese momento, era en que ellos estuvieran con sus alumnos.

Y así era. La profesora Mcgonnagal se había quedado con los alumnos ya que Hermione no estaba ocupando su lugar de prefecta y acompañó a Ron hasta la sala común. Decidió quedarse adentro ya que estaba segura que un mortífago los había seguido, y si salía descubriría con mucha más facilidad la sala común.

Se puso a pensar en maneras de ayudar al colegio. Dios, vaya que si le pasaba algo a Dumbledore ella moriría de angustia. Tenía que salir de allí salvando a los alumnos principalmente, al director y al colegio. Sabía que al ser la vice-directora tenía ese deber.

"¡Piensa, Minerva, Piensa!", era lo único que se repetía McGonagall. Hasta que una voz llegó a su mente. ¡Antiguas uniones! Eso era lo que necesitaban. Si no estaba confundida, Gryffindor estaba antiguamente unido con Ravenclaw. Y ella estaba totalmente segura de que los alumnos junto con su profesor habían llegado a salvo a su casa.

Entonces dijo un par de palabras complicadas, y una luz plateada salió de su varita.

Ve a la "Sala común de Ravenclaw", y que el profesor "Filius Flitwick" te vea – pronunció cuidadosamente, articulando muy bien cada palabra.

La luz empezó a volar en dirección a la sala común atravesando las paredes. McGonagall la vio irse deseando que llegara a donde debía rápidamente y sin ser vista.


	12. Mortífagos encarcelados

Capítulo 12: "Mortífagos encarcelados"

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Ravenclaw, el profesor Flitwick estaba tratando de calmar a sus alumnos. Estaban todos alarmados, pues no sabían que hacer. El profesor había pensado lo mismo que la profesora McGonagall, pero no sabía si ella había llegado a salvo a la sala común con sus alumnos, o si los mortífagos estaban allí. Si así era, sería muy peligroso enviar la luz.

Minutos más tarde, los pensamientos del profesor fueron interrumpidos por esa luz plateada en la que tanto había deseado. Le faltó poco para saltar de alegría. Rápidamente le dio un toque con su varita, y la luz desapareció.

Se fue al punto medio del enorme castillo. Y empezó a crecer. Creció y creció, y cada vez fue abarcando más y más lugares. Se convirtió en una enorme bola de energía que ocupaba todo el cuarto en el que estaba.

Con un sordo ruido, explotó. La energía se esparció por todo el castillo, derribando en su camino a cualquier persona fiel al Señor oscuro. Cualquier persona con intenciones siniestras. Dejando a muchos dormidos a su paso. Para ser más exactos, medio castillo cayó inconsciente.

Y la luz desapareció.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaron. Los alumnos y profesores salieron de las salas comunes, corriendo, mientras otros se encargaban de llamar a los aurors para apresar a todos aquellos mortífagos.

Entre los aurors, llegó Tonks. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a Harry, pero no estaba. Pidió rápidamente que se hiciera un conteo de alumnos, y fue alarmante darse cuenta de que cuatro de ellos faltaban.

Todos los aurors salieron en su busca. Pero realmente sería difícil encontrarlos.

Por otro lado, Dumbledore seguía debilitándose, y si no se hacía algo rápido, moriría. Ni siquiera tenía fueras para pelear esta vez. Ya no le importaba nada, realmente se sentía mal. Alguien tenía que luchar por su vida, porque el no lo haría.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Riddle, Draco despertó. La primera acción reflejo fue ver si tenía su varita, pero obviamente descubrió que no era así. Maldijo por dentro. Su padre era un verdadero cobarde.

-Malfoy¿Estás despierto? – interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de Ginny.

-Si. Vamos, apurémonos. Tratemos de safarnos de estas ataduras y despertemos a los demás. Tenemos que salir de acá rápido, antes de que mi padre, Zabini, o directamente el señor oscuro venga por nosotros.

Ginny trató de salir pero no pudo. Estaba muy fuertemente atada. Draco lo hizo con más facilidad, y después ayudó a la chica.

Ambos trataron de despertar a los demás, pero no había caso.

No podían irse si ellos, por supuesto, pero Ginny era muy menudita como para cargar a Harry o Hermione, y Draco no podía con los dos. Tendrían que esperar. Aprovecharon ese tiempo para contarse cómo habían llegado allí.

La pelirroja estaba muy incómoda con Malfoy al lado, preocupada porque tenían que salir de ahí, triste porque no sabían cómo, y contrariada porque no sabían porqué estaban donde estaban.

Decidida, le dijo a Malfoy que va a recorrer un poquito los alrededores de esa habitación, pero que él se tenía que quedar por si sus amigos despertaban. Así salió, y empezó a caminar. Pero sintió unas voces, que hicieron que inmediatamente se metiera en el cuarto de al lado. Al parecer, alguien se había aparecido en el cuarto de sus amigos.

A la chica se le aceleró el corazón. No sabía que hacer. Decidió esperar. Pero de repente, se quedó inmóvil al escuchar gritar a Draco de dolor.

En el cuarto de al lado, Draco estaba dándole golpecitos a Hermione en la mejilla para que reaccione, cuando de repente, apareció Voldemort. Quería por fin matar a Harry, pero los chicos seguían inconscientes. Parecía hecho adrede. Decidió entretenerse con el rubio.

-Así que no te quisiste unir a mis tropas, Draco¿No es así? – Empezó Voldemort entre risas maléficas - ¿Por qué¿Piensas que es mucho para ti¿O tú eres mucho para ellas? – y con esta última frase, que fue un horripilante grito, lanzó una lluvia de cruciatus a Malfoy hijo.

Cuando se cansó, y Draco estaba casi estúpido, vio su marca tenebrosa a través de la ventana, y salió, tirando como una bolsa de papas a cada chico en una habitación diferente, y dejando a Zabini a cargo. Se encargaría de los cuatro más tarde.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que Zabini estaba profundamente enamorado de Hermione. Probablemente desde que se enteró que Malfoy sentía lo mismo: la competencia nunca acababa. Lo que quiso hacer, fue ayudar a escapar a Hermione. Así que entró en el cuarto de ella, y le dijo que la sacaría de allí, a cambio de que le deba lealtad. Hermione le suplicó que sacara a todos, pero como se rehusó, dijo que preferiría morir allí antes de escaparse con él. Malhumorado, se marchó, jurando que se vengaría de ella.

Por otro lado, Ginny salió de su cuarto. Vio que Zabini estaba haciendo ronda, y silenciosamente tomó un fierro, y cuando este se acercó, se lo partió en la cabeza.

Rápidamente corrió hacia los cuartos de sus compañeros. Metió la mano en el bolsillo para ver si tenía algo con qué abrir las puertas, ya que Zabini había escondido las llaves en alguna parte de la mansión. Se sorprendió al encontrar cinco llaves en lugar de las cinco pastillas de miel y anís que antes había. Puso una de ellas en la puerta, y se abrió. Salió Hermione, rápidamente a abrazarla. Siguieron con la otra puerta, y esta vez, todas las llaves cambiaron su forma, y adoptaron la del picaporte que había delante ellas. Entraron las dos chicas, y vieron a un Draco muy dolorido, pero que aún podía caminar. Salieron, y fueron a la puerta de enfrente. La de Harry. Pasó exactamente lo mismo, y cuando Ginny entro, un Harry ahora despierto corrió a abrazarla y besarla. Malfoy se quedó aturdido por la sorpresa, pero interiormente feliz y satisfecho porque hubiera dado su cabeza a que aquellos dos seguían juntos.

Juntos salen de este último cuarto, y cuando deciden que necesitarían algún medio para avisarle a los aurors dónde estaban, uno de las pastillas se transforma en una carta vociferadora.

¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes¡Eran pastillas multipropósito! Por eso eran las favoritas del director del colegio.

Harry grabó el mensaje, y la carta salió junto a una lechuza, que antes era una pastilla, rumbo a donde Tonks se encontraba.

Por ahora tenían que tratar de salir de allí, pero cómo si no tenían sus varitas, y ni siquiera sabían en que lugar de mundo estaban. Tratarían de aguantar hasta que la ayuda viniese.


	13. Una muerte y una salida

Capitulo 13: "Una muerte y una salida"

Estaban recorriendo la mansión, cuando sintieron un "avada kedavra", y Harry dedujo que Zabini estaba muerto. Si no se escondían ya, quienquiera que lo haya matado, los encontraría sin rodeos.

Empezaron a correr rumbo a quién sabe dónde, cuando encontraron una bolsa delante de ellos. Era el traslador. Estaba desactivado, pero Draco sabía como ponerlo para volver a Hogwarts: Solo necesitaba tiempo. Y eso era exactamente lo que escaseaba.

Desesperados, lo agarraron, y siguieron corriendo. Se metieron en el cuarto más cercano, que resultó ser una cocina. Vieja, desordenada y con moho.

Draco se tiró contra un costado, y comenzó a trabajar con el traslador. Usaba hechizos no verbales sin varita; cosas raras de magia negra. Los demás hicieron de campana en la puerta, aunque si se aparecía alguien eso era inútil.

Estuvieron así como por cinco minutos, cuando por fin Draco gritó un "¡Por fin!". Todos se reunieron alrededor del traslador. A la cuenta de tres, todos tomaron el traslador, y un torbellino de colores los envolvió. A todos, menos a Ginny y a Harry. Era la cosa más extraña que les sucedía. O sea, ¿Por qué demonios seguían allí?

Ambos estaban desesperados. Ahora sí que la única que les quedaba era esperar ayuda. No podían salir por traslador, y sin varitas no tenían ni un plan B.

Trataron de quedar escondidos por un buen rato, pero obviamente fue inútil. Después de unos minutos, se escucharon unos pasos.

¡Se que estás por acá Harry! ¿Qué pasó? ¿No funcionó el traslador? ¿Es una pena no?- decía una voz increíblemente diabólica.

Harry tenía miedo de que Voldemort empezara a buscar a Ginny, así que si más rodeos, salió de atrás del armario.

¿Se te va a complicar el pelear sin varita no te parece Harry? – dijo el señor tenebroso.

Harry se limitó a mirarlo con odio y quedarse callado. "Toma" dijo Voldemort, y lanzó las cuatro varitas que les había quitado, al piso. "Vamos a ver que puedes hacer".

Harry tomó su varita. "Prepárate".

¡Crucio! – gritó Voldemort, antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

Ginny miraba desde atrás del armario enloquecida de furia, impotencia, bronca y sufrimiento. No podía quedarse allí. Lentamente, mientras Voldemort estaba concentradísimo en hacer morir de dolor a Harry, se fue acercando a se propia varita. Fue muy sigilosa, y cuando la tuvo a su alcance, cuando se había decidido, cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo mortal a Voldemort, este se dio vuelta, y lanzó un crucio para ella.

Esto fue todo para Harry. Podía soportar muchísimas cosas, pero nadie, nunca jamás, dañaría a su Ginny. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, rápidamente, agarró la varita, y con todo el odio del mundo, le lanzó el hechizo mortal a Lord Voldemort. La profecía al fin se había cumplido.

En ese momento, pasaron muchas cosas. Primero, Tom Riddle cayó muerto. Segundo, en Hogwarts, el director Albus Dumbledore recuperó sus fuerzas casi automáticamente. También Harry cayó medio a punto de desfallecer, sin energías, a los pies de Ginny.

Por otro lado, se aparecieron Tonks, Draco Y Hermione en la escena del crimen. La casa estaba rodeada de aurors. Pero de todos modos ya no servía de nada. Se había acabado todo, y Harry estaba inconsciente.

Pero en ese momento, Ginny recordó la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, lo que le devolvió la esperanza que por unos segundos había perdido: el lazo de sangre que los unía. Sin perder una milésima más, tomo el brazo de Harry, y recitó las palabras que el profesor les había enseñado. Fue el momento más maravilloso del mundo, y la vista más dulce de la Tierra para quienes lo vieron.

Los brazos y mejillas de Ginny y los de Harry se tornaron rojos, al igual que en la oficina de Dumbledore. Pero esta vez fue diferente, ya que realmente el hechizo necesitaba salvar a uno de ellos. Los dos chicos se vieron rodeados por una inmensa burbuja llena de brillos y quedaron flotando en el medio de ella. Ginny perdió el conocimiento por el minuto que tomó la transfusión de sangre. Como si fuera por arte de la pluma de la profesora Umbridge, una línea curva cuya "panza" estaba hacia adentro y los extremos hacia afuera quedó dibujada en la palma de la mano izquierda de Ginny, y en la derecha de Harry, y ese instante, ambos abrieron los ojos.

La burbuja desapareció, y Harry y Ginny se miraron sonrientes. Había funcionado, y ahora tenían una marca en sus manos. Al unirlas formaban un corazón realmente hermoso, redondo y rojo como la sangre.

Todo estaba solucionado. Todo estaba bien. El mal había sido derrotado, aunque siempre seguiría existiendo. El único problema que tenían ahora, eran las relaciones personales. Harry y Ginny, sin la amenaza constante de Voldemort, seguirían juntos pero ¿Qué pasaría con Hermione y Draco? En realidad esa era la pregunta con más suerte que jamás existió.

Cuando todos estaban a salvo, se abrazaron entre sí, Harry le agradeció a Tonks por haber venido, y volvieron al colegio. Se juntaron con Dumbledore, quien también estaba y estaría eternamente agradecido con todos los chicos. Este, puso cara de persona mayor contrariada. Le comunicó a Draco que cuando se utilizó la antigua unión entre las casas, y cuando la luz explotó, su padre estaba entre los mortífagos detenidos. A Draco le apenaba el hecho de que fuese su padre, pero sintió que eso era lo correcto: Más allá de todo, Lucius se había unido al señor oscuro, le había prohibido juntarse con Hermione y por su culpa podría haber muerto en la mansión Riddle. También mortificó toda su vida a Narcissa simplemente por defender a su hijo. Se lo tenía bien merecido, y ahora con la autorización de su madre, que sería verdaderamente fácil de conseguir, saldría con Hermione sin ningún problema.

Draco estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. En muy poco tiempo, había logrado llegar a ser una persona totalmente diferente. Ya hasta dudaba su pertenencia en Slytherin. Seguía teniendo muchas características, pero por ejemplo, el desprecio por los de sangre impura lo había perdido al enamorarse completamente de Hermione Granger. Tampoco le importaba la diferencia económica ni social. Ya nada le importaba, solamente él y su futuro con la chica de sus sueños. Bueno, o por lo menos el presente con ella.

Por otro lado, Ron y Luna empezaron a salir. Al principio todo era color de rosas, pero después Ron se fue dando cuenta de lo manipuladora que podía llegar a ser la ravenclaw.

Al mes de estar juntos, prácticamente el pelirrojo terminó siendo el mulo de la rubia. Todos los de esa casa eran idiotas y manipuladores, o por lo menos al juntarse con los gryffindors. Tenemos a Cho Chang como el mejor de los ejemplos. Sin embargo, a Ron lo traía sin cuidado todo esto. Estaba profundamente enamorado de Luna Lovegood, y le importaba un pimiento ser su esclavo de por vida mientras pudiera estar con ella.

Ginny y Harry eran sin duda las personas más felices del universo. Aunque probablemente Draco y Hermione pensaran lo mismo. ¿Y por qué no? Si al fin y a cabo todo había terminado, y más allá de que muchos de ellos sufrieron muchísimo, de ahora en más serían personas muy afortunadas. Se podría decir que eran una gran familia, con subidas y bajadas, pero felices al fin. Los chicos tendrían que enfocarse en terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts tranquilamente, y luego seguir una carrera decente. El sueño de Ginny y Hermione era ser Aurors. Por otro lado, Harry quería ser un buscador profesional de Quidditch, y Malfoy profesor de pociones. Ojala pudiera quedarse en Hogwarts. Pero eran sueños; para cumplirlos necesitarían determinación y suerte, y ambas cosas estaban en sus manos.

Fin

Nota de la autora

Bueno, primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi historia, y realmente espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primer fanfic y termina acá. Estoy orgullosa de él.

Como verán hay un par de cositas que contradicen lo del libro, pero no son tan obvias, y aparte me gustan.

Me agrada hacer escenas cortas, y no irme por las ramas con las descripciones.

Podría haberle puestos mil nombres diferentes, pero aviso que lo primero que hicimos con mi amiga fue elegirlo, y después yo empecé a escribir.

Lo quiero dedicar especialmente a las siguientes personas: Vani, Agus, Juli, Michi, Dani, y aunque jamás lo vayan a leer a otro par de amigos varones que tengo.

Espero haber logrado lo que quería: 70 de aventura y un 30 de amor. Aunque tal vez se fueron un poquito los porcentajes.

El final fue realmente sencillo y corto, pero no me gusta ser vueltera.

Les mando un beso grande, los quiero, y nos vemos en alguna próxima historia.

Besotes enormes

[Noe alias princess.noelia


End file.
